The present invention relates to an air-cooled engine and more particularly to a compact air-cooled engine wherein effective cooling is performed.
In a conventional air-cooled engine, air introduced in a space surrounding cylinders by a fan with the aid of a baffle. However, the air is not sufficiently supplied to a space behind the cylinders which is located apart from an outlet of the fan, so that the engine is not effectively cooled.
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 60-23456 discloses an engine where one end of a cylinder baffle and a muffler are securely mounted on a boss formed on a cylinder so as to lead the air to a back of the cylinder. The other end of the baffle is engaged with a pawl formed on a fan cover. However, air flow is obstructed by the boss, thereby preventing sufficient cooling of the cylinder.